i miss you hunkai
by hyura.kim.5
Summary: apapun yang aku lakukan di manapun aku berada kau akan selalu ada di samping ku -hunkai


*I MISS YOU*  
Cast  
Kim jongin  
Oh sehun

~

Cahaya mentari menembus sebuah ruang bernuansa putih itu, membuat seorang namja tampan yang masih di balut selimut menggeliat tak nyaman, namja tampan itu membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah namja manis yang masih memejamkan matanya, namja tampan itu menyamankan kepalanya di atas bantalnya dan menikmati moment paginya dengan memandang wajah manis yang selalu ingin ia lihat setiap paginya.  
"sampai kapan kau akan menutup matamu jongie"  
Namja manis yang di panggil jongie atau jongin ini membuka sebelah matanya dan terkekeh, sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menundukan dirinya.  
Sehun menatap seluruh isi kamarnya senyum mengembang indah di wajahnya saat melihat sebuah meja di pojok ruangannya, di sana terdapat berbagai foto mereka berdua, banyak sekali foto yang terpajang di sana, mulai dari saat mereka masih berseragam, hingga foto mereka saat di pantai, taman, danau dan masih banyak lagi, dan foto yang paling besar terpampang jelas di sana, foto mereka saat mengenakan jas putih yang terlihat sangat serasi dan di bawah figura itu tertulis sehun love jongin.

Sehun turun dari ranjangnya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar mandi, sebelum menutup kamar mandinya, matanya menyempatkan untuk memandang sosok yang sedang menggeliat di atas ranjangnya.  
Sehun menuruni tangga rumahnya sambil melipat kemeja biru tuanya, kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah dapur, di sana di meja makan sehun melihat jongin dengan kemeja putihnya sedang menangkupkan dagunya di ke dua tangannya, pipinya mengembung tanda dia sedang bosan, sehun mendekati jongin dan berdiri di depannya, jongin yang sadar sehun ada di depannya dan hanya di batasi meja makan mendongkakkan wajahnya senyum terulas di di wajah manisnya.  
"kau bosan menungguku "  
Jongin hanya mengangguk lucu membuat sehun terkekeh. Sehun membalikkan badannya membelakangi jongin, matanya memandang ke arah dapur miliknya.  
"kau tau jongie setiap aku berdiri di sini kenangan kita pasti akan teringat olehku"  
Jongin tak menanggapi perkataan sehun matanya memandang ke arah sehun memandang

Jongin namja manis itu mengendap ngendap mendekati seorang namja tampan yang sedang menikmati teh yang baru saja ia buat, jongin terus mendekati namja tampan itu.  
" HUNIEEE"  
Teriak jongin membuat sehun menyemburkan teh yang baru saja ia minun, jongin tertawa terbahak bahak tanpa melihat sehun yang tampak terbatuk, setelah berhenti terbatuk sehun segara menghampiri jongin dan membalas jongin dengan menggelitiki pinggang jongin, tawa menggema di sana tersirat kebahagiaan di sana.

Sehun tersenyum saat kenangan itu muncul begitu saja, sehun kembali membalikan badannya menatap namja yang tetap tenang di tempatnya.  
" kau tau aku selalu mengingat mu"  
Jongin hanya tersenyum membuat sehun ikut tersenyum, namun senyum yang di perlihatkan sehun adalah senyum yang berbeda.

Jongin berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang keluarga dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa, sehun mengikuti langkah jongin lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping jongin.

"apa yang kau lihat? Kau ingin melihat sesuatu "  
Jongin memandang sehun dan menggeleng, sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, dia memejamkan matanya dan bayang bayang kebersamaan mereka kembali hadir di dalam ingatannya.

-

Sehun duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, matanya terus fokus pada benda kotak yang ada di hadapannya.  
Brukk  
Sehun menoleh ke arah sampingnya di sana jongin duduk dengan wajah yang tampak sangat kesal, sehun mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap rambut jongin.

"ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu kau tekuk seperti itu"  
"aku sedang kesal hunie, mereka terus mengejekku"  
"siapa yang mengejek kekasih imutku ini "  
Bruk  
Jongin memukul lengan sehun dan semakin mengembungkan pipinya sebal  
"kau sama saja, sama sama menyebalkan "  
Sehun terkekeh dan mencubit pipi jongin, jongin mengerang kesakitan dan menampar tangan sehun.  
"hunie sakit "  
"maaf kemarilah"

Sehun merentangkan tangannya dan di sambut oleh jongin, sehun mengeratkan pelukannya mencium puncak kepala jongin, sedangkan jongin dia menyamankan diri di pelukan sehun.

-

Sehun kembali membuka matanya dan menatap jongin yang memandang sehun dengan senyumannya.  
Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah ke taman belakang rumahnya, sehun memandang satu satunya pohon di taman belakang rumahnya, dan sehun kembali menatap jongin yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya, senyum cerah itu tak pernah luntur dari wajah manisnya, sehun kembali memandang pohon tersebut, sehun ingat dengan jelas apa yang dulu pernah terjadi antara dia dan jongin di bawah pohon tersebut.

-  
Di bawah sinar Lembulan dengan bintang bintang sebagai penghias langit.  
Jongin menatap takjub pada taman belakang rumah sehun yang di sulap sedemikian rupa, taman yang indah dengan lilin lilin yang mengelilingi taman tersebut di tambah dengan bunga bunga yang bertebaran di sekitar jongin juga kelopak bunga yang bertaburan di bawah kakinya.  
Jongin berdiri di bawah pohon,pohon yang di hias dengan lampu lampu kecil, di depannya berdiri seorang oh sehun dengan kemeja hitamnya, mata jongin berbinar binar melihat pemandangan yang di suguhkan sehun untuknya.  
"apa kau suka jongie?"  
"tentu saja hunie aku sangat menyukainya"  
"syukurlah jika kau suka, dan jongie ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"  
"katakanlah hunie"  
Sehun memegang kedua tangan jongin dan berlutut di depan jongin, jongin membulatkan matanya menatap sehun,.  
"apa yang kau lakukan hunie"  
Sehun hanya tersenyum memandang jongin, ia merogoh saku celananya dan membuka kotak buludru merah di depan jongin, jongin menatap haru pada sehun.  
"kim jongin maukah kau menikah denganku"  
Jongin menatap sehun tanpa berkedip, sehun yang sadar akan situasi ini segera menggenggam tangan jongin.  
"bagaimana"  
" bagai mana apanya?"  
Sehun menghelankan nafasnya  
"kim jongin maukah kau menikah denganku?"  
Jongin tersenyum dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.  
" hanya orang bodoh yang akan menolakmu "  
"jadi"  
"yah aku menerimanya hunie"  
Sehun yang mendengarnya segera berdiri dan memeluk jongin, jongin pun membalas pelukan sehun.

-

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya, dan kembali memandang jongin yang masih tetap setia pada posisi awalnya.

"sudah jangan kau tatap seperti itu, ayo kita pergi "

jongin memandang sehun dan tersenyun, dia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu melangkah menjauhi sehun. Sehun menatap punggung jongin nanar rasa sakit di dalam dadanya kembali muncul, namun setelahnya sehun kembali menampakkan wajah bahagianya saat jongin menoleh padanya dan melambaikan tanganya pada sehun, sehun segera mendekati jongin.  
Mereka melangkah ke luar rumah, dan saat sampai di depan rumah mereka sehun menatap sebuah pot bunga, bunga bungan yang cantik dan indah itu tumbuh begitu indahnya.

"jongie kau lihat bunga ini tumbuh dengan indah "  
Langkah jongin terhenti saat mendengar suara sehun, jongin menatap pot bunga tersebut dan tersenyum indah.

-  
Di siang hari yang terik ini sehun merebahkan diri di atas sofa, hari yang benar benar panas dan sehun benci sekali panas.  
TOK  
TOK  
TOK  
Sehun menatap tak suka pada pintu depan rumahnya, siapa yang bertamu di siang bolong begini.

Dengan enggan sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu dan membukanya dengan enggan.  
"TADA"  
Wajah lesu sehun berubah menjadi cerah saat melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"jongie kenapa kau mengetuk pintu? Kau bisa langsung masuk kan "  
"itu tak seru kan hunie hehehe oh iya coba lihat apa yang ku dapat di jalan tadi "  
Sehun menatap jongin, tak ada apapun yang sehun lihat hingga dia hanya bisa menggelengkan wajahnya.  
Jongin menunjukan sebuah pot dan tak ada apapun di sana hanya ada tanah yang memenuhi pot tersebut.

"apa itu "  
"ini bunga "  
"aku tak melihat apapun di sana "  
"iya karna belum tumbuh hunie"  
"jadi "  
"kita akan merawatnya hingga bunga bunga itu tumbuh jadi boleh yah, yah hunie "

Sehun tersenyum dan mengusek rambut jongin.

"tentu saja boleh, dan bila bunga itu tumbuh kita harus melihatnya bersama."

Jongin hanya mengangguk dan menyimpan pot bunga tersebut di samping pintu.

-

Jongin mengembungkan pipinya saat melihat sehun masih menatap pot bunga tersebut, sehun yang sadar akan perubahan sikap jongin segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada jongin, sehun segera berlari menghampiri jongin dan tersenyum padanya.

"kau lihat bunga itu tumbuh dengan indah dan kita bisa melihatnya bersama "

Jongin mengangguk lucu, sehun mendekati sepedahnya, lalu membawanya dengan cara mendorongnya, jongin mengikuti langkah sehun, dia berjalan di samping sepedah yang sehun dorong, mereka berjalan bersamaan dan di batasi oleh sepedah.  
Sehun memandang jalanan yang indah di sekitarnya.

"kau ingat kita selalu melewati jalan ini bersama "

-

"hunie. Lebih cepat "  
"aku sedang berusaha jongie"  
jongin hanya terkekeh saat menatap punggung sehun, sehun sedang berusaha mengayuh sepedahnya, dan jongin sedang menyeangati sehun dari belakang tempat penumpang.

"hunie aku mencintaimu "  
"dan aku lebih mencintaimu jongie"  
Mereka tertawa bersama, dan bersikap seolah olah hanya mereka yang hidup di sunia ini.

-

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba di sebuah coffe shop.

" mau mampir? "  
Jongin hanya mengangguk, sehun segera memarkirkan sepedahnya dan memasuki coffe shop tersebut, sehun mendudukan diri di salah satu bangku yang masih kosong, jongin duduk tepat di depannya, tak lama seorang pelayan memberikan secangkir kopi pada sehun, tanpa sehun pesan pun pelayan di saini sudah tau apa yang di inginkan sehun.

" kau tak suka kopi kan "

Jongin hanya mengangguk, dan menatap sehun yang mulai menyeruput kopinya.

"tapi entah kenapa ini malah jadi tempat yang sering kita datangi"

-

" hanie aku tak suka pada kopi"  
"yah aku tau aku tak memintamu meminumnya jongie"

Jongin hanya tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan sehun, sehunpun melakukan hal yang sama seolah olah salah satu dari mereka akan pergi jika genggaman tangan itu terlepas.

Jongin memandang sehun yang menyeruput kopinya, dan karena bosan ahirnya jongin lebih memilih menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak sehun.

-

Setelah menghabiskan kopinya, sehun menyimpan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja.

Sehun pergi ke toko bunga dan menyimpan bunga yang terangkai indah di keranjang sepedahnya.

"dan kau sangat menyukai anggrek putih "

Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya, sehun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, dan langkah sehun terhenti saat melihat sebuah toko pakayan, ingatan yang ingin sehun hilangkan kembali terbayang di kepalanya.

-

Hari itu sehun dan jongin sedang mencoba pakayan untuk pernikahan mereka, sehun tampak tampan dengan jas putih yang ia gunakan, begitupun dengan jongin yang terlihat sangat manis dengan jas putihnya.

"hunie bagai mana jika kita berfoto mengabadikan ini"  
"kenapa kau ingin berfoto sekarang? "  
"entalah aku hanya ingin"

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dan segera menuruti ucapan jongin.  
Mereka berfoto bersama tampak sekali raut kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah mereka berdua.

Malam itu begitu dingin, sehun menatap punggung jongin yang sedang menatap ke luar jendela.  
Greb  
Sehun memeluk jongin dari belakang dan menyimpan dagunya di bahu jongin.

"aku pasti akan merindukanmu jongie"  
"hunie aku hanya akan pergi ke tempat umma dan kita pasti akan bertemu saat upacara pernikahan kita."  
"tapi aku hanya takut"  
"aku tak akan meninggalkanmu hunie "  
"tapi siapa tau kau akan pergi bersama pria lain "  
"kau bercanda pernikahan kita hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi, jadi itu tak mungkin terjadi kan "

Hari ini sehun tak tau kenapa merasa sangat resah beberapa kali sehun merapihkan jasnya yang memqng sudah sangat rapih, tangnnya terus menggenggam ponselnya, beberapa kali pula sehun mengecek ponselnya.

"tenanglah sehun jongin akan sampai beberapa menit lagi, kau tak perlu sehawatir itu"

Sehun menatap namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"tapi luhan hyung aku merasa sangat resah"  
Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil gelas minuman namun bukanya gelas yang ia dapat, sehun malah tanpa sengaja menyenggol sebuah figura foto.

Prang

Wajah sehun memucat saat melihat foto siapa yang terjatuh, itu foto jongin.

"sudah ku katakan tenangkan dirimu sehun kau lihat kan sekarang apa yang terjadi "

Drett drettt drett

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya, dia melihat no yang sama sekali tak dia kenal, dengan ragu sehun menggeser tombol hijau, jantungnya bergemuruh , sehun menempelkan ponselnya pada telinganya

"yoboseo"

Mata sehun membulat dan sedetik kemudian ponsel di tangannya terjatuh ke pantai, luhan menatap hawatir sehun

"sehun ada apa?"

Bukanya menjawab. Pertanyaan luhan, sehun malah berlari meninggalkan luhan, sekarang yang ada di pikiran sehun hanya jongin dan jongin.

Sehun berlari kalangkabut bahkan dia lupa bahwa sebenarnya dia punya mobil untuk dia pakai, tapi pikiran sehun sedang kacau jadi yang bisa dia pikirkan hanya berlari ke tempat tujuannya.

"hun ini aku jongdae, terjadi kecelakaan beruntun yang di alami mobil yang membawa jongin dan sekarang kami sedang menuju ke rumah sakit k. Segeralah kemari"

Kata kata jongdae sepupu jongin membuat pikiran sehun semakin tak karuan.

Sehun kini sampai di depan ruang icu di sana telah berdiri jongdae dan ke 2 orang tua jongin. Sehun melangkah lemas mendekati mereka.

"bagai mana ini bisa terjadi?"  
"kami sudah melarangnya tapi dia terus merengek untuk ke tempat resepsi menggunakan taxi, dia bilang dia takut terlambat dan berahir dengan ini"

Sehun menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai rumah sakit yang dingin, berselang beberapa menit seorang namja yang di ketahui seorang dokter, keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan semua orang mendekatinya, sehun segera berdiri dan mendekati dokter tersebut.

"bagai mana keadaan jongie ?"

Dokter itu melepas maskernya dan menggeleng.

"kami sudah berusaha namun pendarahan yang di alami pasien tak dapat kami tangani lagi"

Sekarang sehun merasa dunianya hancur, dan tanpa banyak berpikir sehun segera menerobos ruangan icu, saat sehun melihat sebuah ranjang yang di tutupi kain putih sehun segera mendekatinya dan menyibak kain putih tersebut.

Di sana sehun bisa melihat wajah pucat jongin, jas. Pernikahannya masih ia kenakan meski terdapat bercak bercak darah, sehun menggenggam ke dua bahu jongin dan mengguncangnya.

"YAKK KIM JONGIN BANGUN, KAU INGIN BERMAIN MAIN DENGANKU? Apa Kau sedang bercanda, ayolah sayang ini tak lucu, cepat buka matamu dan katakan bahwa ini hanya kejutan, jongie hiks Kim jongin "

Jongdae mencoba melepaskan genggaman sehun pada bahu jongin.

"sehun kau harus tenang, aku tau kau terpukul tapi bukan begini caranya "

Sehun mendorong tubuh jongdae dan menatapnya tajam.

"KAU BILANG AKU HARUS TENANG MELIHAT JONGIE KU SEPERTI INI? APA AKU BISA HYUNG?"

Jongdae menundukan wajahnyan, sementara sehun kembali mendekati jongin, sehun mengelus lembut pipi tembem jongin.

"jongie ku mohon padamu bangunlah aku tak akan bisa hidup normal tanpamu, jadi aku mohon bangunlah "

Tak ada jawaban dari bibir pucat itu.

"bangun lag "  
Cup  
Satu kecupan di daratkan di kening jongin.

"kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku"  
Cup cup  
Sehun mencium ke dua mata jongin.

"aku sangat mencintaimu "  
Cup cup  
Kini ke dua pipi jongin yang di kecup sehun.

"aku tak akan mungkin bisa tanpa mu jongie"  
Cup dan kini sehun mengecup bibir jongin, bibir yang dulunya terasa hangat dan manis kini berubah menjadi dingin, sehun tak melepaskan kecupan di bibirmereka, itu hanya menempelkan bibir dan tak lama kemudian terdengar ingsakan ingsakan yang keluar dari bibir sehun, air matanya mengalir hingga mengenai pipi dan mata jongin, sehun menarik wajahnya dan menatap jongin, tangannya mengusap pipi jongin

"apa kau menangis sekarang?"

Memang jika di lihat jongin seperti sedang menangis. Hingga ahirnya sehun tak dapat lagi menahan kesedihannya, dia memarik tubuh jongin dan memeluknya tangisan sehun menggema di ruangan itu. Semua orang tak bisa berbuat apa apa, dan hanya dapat melihat adegan yang cukup menyedihkan itu.

-  
Sehun menggenggam bunga anggrek putih itu dan berdiri di depan gundukan tanah yang terdapat batu nisan yang bertuliskan kim jongin.  
Sehun duduk di depan batu nisan tersebut dan tersenyum miris.

"aku tak menyangka ini sudah 3 tahun kau meninggalkan aku. Tapi aku merasa ku selalu ada di sampingku"

Sehun menatap kearah sampingnya, dia melihat jongin yang tersenyum dengan indah padanya.

"jadi aku akan tetap bertahan sampai aku bisa menyusulmu jongie. Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu hingga membuat aku ingin mati, yah aku merindukanmu sangat merindukanmu hiks"

Air mata itu tak dapat lagi di bendung dan sosok jongin yaang duduk di sampingnya perlaham lahan, menghilang sosok itunhanya hayalan sehun semata dan sehun tau bahewa sosok itu tak nyata ia hanya membuatnya dan mengajaknya berbicara meski sehun tau sosok itu takmungkin menjawabnya. Jonginnya telah pergi dan mustahil untuk kembali, sehun hanya sedang mencoba, mencoba untuk tidak melupakan jongin, mencoba untuk bertahan dan menunggu yang maha kuasa untuk menyusul jonginnya.  
Yah sehun hanya berusaha untuk itu.

-

-  
End

kyaaaaa kumohon jangan timpuk aku hehehe, aku terinspirasi sama missing you yang lay. He he maka jangan heran kalo ada adegan yang sama. Atau memang ini sama hehehe  
Semoga kalian suka


End file.
